High School is Weird
by Gaplodocus
Summary: Eren and CO are starting their freshman year in highschool and it is interesting... Rated M for swearing later on just to be safe. Don't know any pairings yet, will work that out in the future but aruani is definitely my favorite. also some OCs throughout. The stories are somewhat connected but there isn't really going to be much of a plot. Also this is my first fic so please judge


A/N: Hello, be warned this is my first fic ever, so don't expect greatness but please feel free to leave constructive criticism it is much appreciated, Thanks! (Also I am just thinking it up as I go along because I like that way the best, so be warned.)

It was just another normal day; Eren heard his alarm start beeping harshly and groaned. He rolled over to slam his fist down on the clock thankfully silencing its screeching noises. He got up and stumbled out of his room half asleep and into the hallway. He went down the hallway and around the corner into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got out he was starting to feel more awake he made his way into the small kitchen down the opposite end of the hall way. He got a can of coffee out of the cabinet and popped off the lid before pouring into what he thought was the coffee maker. He looked down to find that he was in fact pouring a large amount of coffee into his frying pan. He sighed and thought to himself, "I guess I'm having cowboy coffee today." ( Cowboy coffee is when you put coffee and water into the same container, usually a frying pan and boil it, and then you drink the coffee and the grounds together. You just spit out the grounds.) After he choked down his coffee and removed all of the grounds from his teeth he started to wonder why no one else was up. "No," he thought, as he realized what was happening and went over to his computer and sure enough, it was Sunday. He sighed in frustration, "well I'm already up and I can't go back to sleep because of the coffee I might as well go for a run." He thought. He got a pen and paper and wrote a note," woke up early and went out jogging be back later." He pulled on his favorite black track jacket and stepped outside into the cold November air. The sky was clear and still somewhat dark seeing as it was only 7:30, Eren decided to go left down the road toward the convenience store on the street corner. He ran for a few minutes and stopped to rest at the park. He sat down and remembered he never had anything to eat when he woke up. He went over to the vending machines and reached into his pocket and then realized he didn't bring his wallet. "I am not off to a very good start," he thought. He sighed and heard someone say, "I can get you something if you want." Eren jumped and turned around to see a boy of about his same age looking at him. "Where did you come from," Eren said surprised. "Down the road, I just so happened to come across your predicament and being the Good Samaritan that I am decided to help," he replied in a very joking tone. The first thing Eren noticed about the boy, if you could call him that by his appearance, was that he was quite a bit taller that the average person and had to be well over six feet. "ok, but you don't have to do that," said Eren right as his stomach growled like a angry lion. "I think your stomach begs to differ," said the boy as he let out a chuckle. "Ok," Eren relented, honestly not objecting to the idea of free food. The boy got two energy bars and handed one too Eren. "Thanks, so I haven't seen you around before are you new here?"Asked Eren. "Yeah I just moved here a week ago, I'm just starting my first year of high school tomorrow at Shiganshina Academy, do you go there?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm also starting my first year there too." Said Eren. "Cool, so anyway what's your name?" the boy asked. "I'm Eren, what about you?" I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." Said Gabe extending his hand. Eren shook his hand "well it's nice to meet you Gabe, I gotta get back to my house before my family gets worried." "Ok, nice meeting you as well Eren, I hope to see you tomorrow at school It could be helpful to have someone there who is not a complete stranger." Said Gabe "Yeah, see you at school!" Eren said as he left to go back to his house. When he got back to his house he found his dad at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and his mother making breakfast. "Morning Eren," Greeted his father. "Morning Dad, Morning Mom," Eren greeted them as he walked in the front door. "Hey, is Mikasa up yet?" Asked Eren. "No, I don't believe so, but you should probable wake her up breakfast is almost ready." Said Eren's Dad. "Ok, sure dad" Eren made his way down the hallway past his room to Mikasa's and walked in. She was sound asleep and snored lightly. Eren walked over and shook her lightly with no response, so he jabbed two fingers into her side. She only grunted and rolled over, frustrated, Eren took the only sensible course of action and ripped the cover off. "Eren!" She whined as she opened her eyes, "go away!" Eren, now more than slightly annoyed grabbed the side of her bed and lifted it up and sent her spilling onto the floor. "It's time for breakfast." He said stubbornly before exiting the room. Eren went downstairs and sat down at the table."So, Eren how was your run?" His father asked. "Oh, it was fine, I met someone, he was new here, he was also a freshman." "Sound interesting." Said his father as he went back to his newspaper. Mikasa came down the stairs and shot Eren a playful glare. "Hey, what's that look for?" Said Eren, pretending to be hurt. "Rolling me out of bed and interrupting my dream." Said Mikasa. Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister who had been orphaned at the age of 9 but was taken in by the Jaegar's and raised like their own daughter, for which she was very grateful. She had developed a crush on Eren the instant she met him, something he was very much oblivious to. "Well I wasn't the one who was being stubborn and not getting out of bed," stated Eren simply. "Whatever" said Mikasa.

Later as Eren lay awake in bed he thought about the new school year and starting out high school. "I hope me and Mikasa have some of the same classes" He thought. "I really hope they don't give us a ton of homework," he thought as he looked at his ceiling and then looked at his clock, It was 11:30 and he was not the slightest bit tired so he gave into the fact that he was not going to be sleeping that night.

A/N Welp, that is the first chapter. Hopefully it is somewhat bearable and hopefully someone finds it entertaining. But even if no one does at least I'm having fun so yeh peace out.


End file.
